


Moving In

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [87]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fade to black sex, M/M, Size Kink, furniture moving, naughty times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is supposed to help Steve move into his apartment. </p><p>They get distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: fade to black sex, but definite moving towards naughtiness. Steve's got a bit of a thing for how much bigger Thor is than even him.

Thor frowns. “It looks empty.”

“Well, it is,” Steve admits. “I mean, Tony gave me the place months ago, but I haven’t been living here. So it’s pretty empty.”

He shoves a box inside, filled with what is apparently a bed frame. Thor lifts an entire love seat onto his shoulder and hauls it inside, making Steve’s jaw drop.

Steve reminds himself he can lift a motorcycle. A couch isn’t that impressive.

Thor does it so easily, though. Like it’s made of paper.

Steve shakes his head and forces himself to look away, to not stare at those big arms hefting the couch. By the look on Thor’s face when Steve manages to look back, he’s failed at hiding his attraction pretty spectacularly.

“Where should I put this?” Thor asks.

“There,” Steve decides, gesturing to one corner by one of the huge windows. Thor sets it down gently, and then scoops up Steve and dumps him on top of it.

Steve comes up spluttering. “What the hell?”

Thor smiles mischievously. “You were watching me,” he says. “I felt your eyes. You cannot expect me to ignore that.”

“We have furniture to move,” Steve protests, but he’s already reaching for Thor’s hair, grabbing the little knot in the back, pulling him in.

“It can wait,” Thor says softly, just before kissing Steve.

Steve moves his hands from Thor’s hair to his arms, and it’s not like he doesn’t notice those arms all the time–the guy swings a hammer to take out enemies, they’re hard to miss–but today his attention just seems captured. Completely rapt.

Thor bodily picks him up, moving him so he’s balanced over Thor’s lap, and Steve laughs a bit as the kiss breaks. “God, you can make me feel small…” He murmurs.

Thor smiles smugly. “I don’t hear a complaint.”

“Not one,” Steve promises, settling onto the lap he’s now on top of. “You know…if we had moved the bed in…”

Thor gets the hint and laughs boisterously. “I suppose we could get back to work,” he admits. “Or…I am capable of lifting you easily, Steve.”

Steve’s hands seem to latch to Thor’s arms. “Oh, Jesus,” he swears. He looks around for a spot, away from the windows, when he promptly gets distracted by Thor mouthing at his neck. And when he bites, Steve loses it.

Thor has to hold him up, hands splayed over his back and shoulders, and he laughs, deep and hearty. “Is that a yes?”

Steve swears. “The furniture…it’s all through the fucking halls…Tony will be pissed…yes, it’s a yes,” he says, closing his eyes and clinging to Thor’s muscled shoulders as Thor backs them over to the wall.


End file.
